Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication (Sho)57-125992 discloses a structure capable of causing a door of a door apparatus for a drawer for a drawer type refrigerator to be tilted at a predetermined angle. However, in the door apparatus disclosed in the Japanese publication, the door is in close contact with a main body of the refrigerator by means of a magnetic force of a gasket in a state where the door is closed. Thus, there is a problem in that the close contact of the door with the main body of the refrigerator is deteriorated and cold air in the refrigerator leaks out.
Further, since the door is automatically pivoted even when tilting of the door is not required, there is a problem in that it is inconvenient to handle the door. If slits or guide pieces provided for guiding the tilting of the door are deformed by an external force, there is a problem in that the tilting operation of the door cannot be properly made.
Moreover, in the prior art, there is another problem in that the door returning to its original state from its tilted state strongly strikes a storage unit provided in the rear of the door and thus an impact is exerted on the storage unit.